we will be spies, you will be survivours
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: ALIASLOST crossover!the two gangs at the age of fourteen


_**We will be spies, you will be survivors**_

Alias/Lost crossover

Note: losties and aliases in high school

Chapter 1: end of summer

It was to time to go back to school. After a long summer, a hot summer full of fun and sleepless nights.

"Hey man" Jack called out over Vaughn's shoulder.

"Hey what's up doc" he said turning to his best friend.

"How was your summer?" Jack asked him, already knowing what his answer might be

"Well you know I went to France with my mom for a couple of days and then got back here, and hung out, how was yours?"

"As boring as usual, mom and dad took me and the little ones to Australia"

"And that's boring?" Vaughn teased

"Yeah I guess so, for me it is I was babysitting the whole time" Did you see Syd all summer or what?" Jack asked

"Nah, her parents took her to Russia all summer, she just got back last week"

"And you haven't seen her, not once?"

"Well you know how her parents are"

You mean like freaking cold right?

"Hey boys!" they heard Kate call from the other side if the hall

"Hey what's up Kate" Vaughn said.

"He means "have you seen Syd?" Jack laughed at Vaughn, who was dying to see her.

"I don't know where she is, sorry" Kate answered putting her hands around Jack's neck.

"Stop it guys it's no fun" he pleaded

"What? I mean admit it Vaughn, you are crazy about Syd" Jack pointed out

"Well yeah I guess I am" Vaughn laughed.

"Crazy about whom?" Sydney asked behind Vaughn.

"I was just telling our buddies here how crazy I'm about you" Vaughn said with a gentle kiss

"That's so grouse!" eight year old Claire said covering her eyes

"Hey, Claire how you doing?" Vaughn asked politely

"Ok" Claire said with a smile, she had always had a thing for Vaughn although she couldn't admit it

"What are you doing here anyway?" her brother asked her

"I'm bored, Jason isn't here yet" Claire answered

"And you have to come here and be with us like a bug?" Jack teased her

"Oh cut it out man," Vaughn told Jack

"No, he is right I should go anyway all you guys do is kissing" Claire told them and then walked away.

They chuckled at her answer.

They were sitting in the same order as always: Jack, next to Kate, Vaughn behind Jack, Syd behind Kate and the rest of their friends like Sawyer or Weiss were always sitting around

"God morning everyone" a handsome teacher said standing in front of the class "my name is Mr. Johnson"

"Hey Syd" Kate whispered to her friend "check out the new teacher"

"He's hot right? "She said

"Hey guys" Jack interrupted "we are here remember us? He turned to Vaughn

"Oh, relax guys you know you are hotter than him" Kate laughed

"Excuse me, miss? Is there a problem?" Mr. Johnson asked, noticing the noise

"No sir" she said and roll her eyes to Jack, who was laughing

"Well in that case, what don't we start by introducing our selves, and as you noticed I already did, so why aren't you next

she stood up and looked around "well you all know me, but anyway my name is Kate and I want to be a pilot when I grow up, I also love dogs and I love Jack" everyone laughed and turned towards him

"Ok Kate" Mr. Johnson laughed "nice job, what about if Jack is next"

They were all sitting on s table at the cafeteria, when suddenly they saw Shannon, Boone's annoying sister walk towards them

"Hi guys" she greeted

No one answered, although she was Boone's sister neither of them liked her, she was to "girlish" to be a part of the group.

"What are you doing here Blondie?" sawyer asked

" well Sawyer I came to tell Jack that his sister is crying like crazy in the little one's area but since you don't want me here…

"No wait…" Jack said "what did you say happened?"

"I don't know exactly but it looks like someone hit her or something"

What … Jack said standing up

"Come on man let's go, we'll go with you… all of us" Vaughn told his friend.

Although his siblings were sometimes very annoying he was always protecting them, the two of them: Claire and also little Owen.

When they reached the playground there was a bunch of people wanting to see what had happened, Jack walked towards the circle, with his friends behind him.

"Jack!" he heard Claire scream from the center of the circle, he walked to the center and kneeled down "are you ok kiddo?" he asked his sister

"It hurts" she whispered pointing her leg, at this time all his friends where around them, trying to get the other kids out of the way

What happened?" he asked still looking around

"I was playing with Jason, and then Sean tried to hit him so I defended Jason but he punched both of us" she said now crying

"And where is Jason now?" he asked

"I don't know" she said

"I'm here" Jason spoke up kneeling down as well

"I'm sorry Jack it's my fault" he said turning to her brother

"No it's not Jason" Jack said "it's Dean's fault not yours"

"That the hell is going here?" they heard Mrs. Roberts said

Jack stood up and helped Claire stand up as well they made their way out of the circle to meet Mrs. Roberts, Jason and Vaughn were right behind them

"Mrs. Roberts Jack said "I think you are a little late"

"Late for what young man? She questioned

"To see how a boy punched my sister"

"I'm sorry I don't understand" she said, looking at Claire who was now in Vaughn's arms.

"I can explain" Jason interrupted

"Then explain" she said

"Dean Davies, he was the one that hurt Claire "

"And why did he hit her?"

"I don't know, because he wanted to"

"Jack, I think we should call your parents so they can take Claire home" Vaughn said still holding Claire

"I think your friend is right Jack I will go and call your mother" Mrs. Roberts said I little embarrassed.

"Yeah thank you miss" he said "and I'm sorry I spoke to you earlier" he apologized

"That's all right I understand, you love your sister"

Yeah I guess I do" he said turning to Vaughn.

At the time the bell rang Jack and his friends were all tired and bored, so they went out, grabbed their bikes and headed to their "secret place", that was the way they called it, and although they were maybe too big, they still loved going there it was their way to escape from the world.

The secret place was a wooded house on Jack's garden, it had everything: a TV, a fridge and some pillows, and a big couch.

Chapter 2: just hanging out

"I had forgotten how big this place was" Weiss said sitting on the couch

"C'mon Eric we were here two months ago" Kate said sitting next to him

"Well it's a long time" he argued "I feel old"

"Don't be dramatic, donut" Sawyer said "we are fourteen, not forty"

"Sawyer is right "Vaughn said "is not like we're adults or anything"

"Amen" Sydney said laughing.

"Hey you guys I'm going to go check on Claire" Jack said standing up

"We'll go with you" Kate said, the rest nodded.

"It smells yummy" Hurley said as they entered the house

"If you want I can ask my mom if you guys can stay for dinner"

"That is a good idea" Hurley answered

"I don't think your mom would like that" Sayid said

"Besides, Hugo here is always hungry "Sawyer said looking at him as they were walking up the stairs.

"I'm sure mom won't mind" Jack told Sawyer.

"Hey Claire, it's us" Jack called her outside the room

"Come in" she said.

Jack opened the door just to find her sister in the bed reading a book

"How you feeling?" sawyer asked her

"Better, but it still hurts" she said looking at her leg, that had a couple bandages on it

"Are you guys going stay for dinner?" she asked them, they all turned to Jack "cause if you want I can talk dad into it

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Jin asked

"Believe me, she knows how to" Vaughn defended her

They heard a loud noise, coming from downstairs "and speaking of dad…" Jack and nodded to his friends "we should go downstairs and ask him"

While they were going down none of them said a word, Claire was now carried by Sawyer.

When they got to the kitchen they saw Christian Shepard sitting on a chair with a bottle of whisky on hand

"Hey there you are" he told the kids

they all greeted him, then he turned to Jack and Claire who just nodded suddenly Margo arrived with her usual smile, she loved Jack's friends, so after a small talk with her husband, she told them to call their parents before sitting on the table, and so they did.

After dinner they all went home and the kids got ready to go to bed; while Margo put Owen to sleep, her husband was changing Claire bandages, Jack was just lying in his bed, thinking about the next day.

"hey sweetie" his mom said before going to her own room "are you ok?" she asked, walking towards his bed.

"Yeah, great"

"Ok, then good night" she closed the door behind her

Chapter 3: Meet the Simmons

It had been a long week specially, because it was the first school week in eight grade and everyone was really tired of it, they wished school did not exist.

Finally, the weekend came and they had already planned something: ask Kate's mom if they could lend them her beach house for the weekend, at first she didn't want to but she finally gave up after they told her that she would be the only adult in the house, that made her happy, she enjoyed been one of the kids, but when there were more people she didn't allow herself to be that cool.

Claire and Owen also wanted to go with them, but after Jack gave them money for candy and movies the decided not to go.

"Finally we can rest and be ourselves" sawyer said as jumped on a couch

"Yeah I've been waiting this all week" Sun said sitting next to Sawyer

"I think we all have" Weiss said

"What do you want to do first?" Jack asked his friends

"What about if we go to the beach" Boone suggested

"I support that" Sayid said grabbing his towel

At the time they got to the beach, they saw that many people had also picked the beach as a resting place, they quickly settled and started to goof around in the water, meanwhile Kate's mom took care of the place they had picked.

"Hey! Watch out! Vaughn yelled to some kid, that was standing next to them, but it was too late, the little boy started to cry louder and louder at every second, when he finally reach him, there was a bunch of kids around him (maybe six or seven)

"Hey I'm so sorry man" he said to one tall guy, "I was running trying to catch the Frisbee and it just…"

"You think is funny to hurt younger kids huh?! They tall guy scream

"Listen I already said I was sorry, can we just let it go?"

"Hey Vaughn!" Jack said as he reached him with the rest close by

"Oh, look you have a guardian angel, pretty boy" another guy said

"Shut up!, he said he was sorry" Jack slapped

"Listen guys, we are just going to go all right"? Sawyer added

"let's just go guys" the tall guy said" these pretty boys are not worth it"

"How did you just call us?" Jack asked, with rage

"Pretty boys" he repeated

"You ain't seen anything yet" Sawyer said next to Jack

"Ok, that's it! Vaughn yelled and stepped forward

"If you mess with a Simmons you mess with all of them" the tall guy added.

"The same goes for us" Weiss said, stepping even forward

"Ok guys cut it out" Sydney said "Vaughn, come on"

"Syd is right Jack" Kate said, let's just go someplace else

"Oh look at that, boys there are only 3 girls in the group, isn't that a little weird? One of the others pointed out

"Yeah, they are right let's just go home" Hurley repeated

They were all sitting watching TV when suddenly sawyer spoke "do you think they were all brothers or friends?"

"It doesn't matter, they were jerks" Weiss said sipping his soda

"Besides we are better" Jin added

"Do you know what I just noticed?" Kate asked

"What?" they all asked in unison

"That we are a big family" she simply answered

"We have always been a big family, and will always be" Sayid said

"Live together, die anole" Jack said hugging Kate, she just smiled

Chapter 4: all alone

He had just gotten back from the beach, opened the door slowly and went inside, he didn't know if anyone was home but suddenly he heard Owen scream, when he got to where he was he saw him playing with Claire who was covered in a white sheet.

"What's going on guys, where are mom and dad?" Jack asked, sitting on the floor.

"Don't know" Claire said playing with her hair

"What you mean?" he asked worried, his parents never left them alone, specially their mom

"Dad is at work and mom went to the store" she informed him

"How long have you been here by yourselves?"

"About half an hour" Owen added

"So anyway, how was your weekend?" Claire asked, noticing he wanted to change the subject.

"It was…" he hesitated. "fun" he finished

"Just fun?" Claire asked

"Yeah just fun" he laughed

"Jack" Owen said rubbing his stomach "I'm hungry"

"I know buddy, but let's just wait until mom gets home ok?"

"But I want to eat now!" he yelled

"Me too" she said

"All right, lets see what I can give you guys" he stood up, picked Owen up and walked to the kitchen.

"Kids! Margo yelled from the door "I'm home"

She walked to the kitchen "Jack so good you are home" she said kissing him on the cheek

"you mind if I call Vaughn, I promised to tell him something" he asked putting Owen on a chair

"You just saw him like 5 minutes ago, can't it wait?" she asked

"Please?" he pleaded, knowing his mother would give up

"Yeah, ok but I want you back here in 10 minutes is that understood?"

"Yep I promise" and jumped up to his room, when he got there, he sat on the bed, dialed Vaughn's number and waited.

"Hello?" he answered from the other side

"Hey, it's me" Jack said to his friend

"So?" Vaughn asked impatiently

"Told you, they were by themselves in the house" he said, a little mad

"For how long?" he asked

"About half an hour" Jack said

"Dam that is a long time"

"I know it's like neither of them mattered" "I don't know what to do"

"Tell your mom the truth"

"Yeah I guess I should" "I'll call later"

"You do that" Vaughn said I hung up

Chapter 5: truth hurts

he sat on the table without saying a word, for a moment all he could hear was his heart pounding very hard.

"are you ok honey?" his mother asked locking her eyes with his

"no actually I'm not" he told her

"you want to talk about it?" she didn't know why he was acting like this, he wasn't like that

"I just don't get it mom, how you and dad are never home" he said angrily

"what do you mean?" she asked, looking at her other children

"I mean that about an hour ago, when I got home, owen and Claire were alone in the house" he simply answered

"I had to go to the store" she said raising her voice

"and you couldn't take them with you"

"well I…" "I didn't take long"

"no of course not just about forty minutes" he remained quiet for a moment and then spoke again "can I be excused?" he asked, glancing to his siblings to do the same.

"yes you may" she said and also stood up "I'll be in my room" she added and left

"let's go, grab your coats" he ordered

"where are we going?" Claire asked, sitting behind him on the bike, owen was in the front

"you'll see" he said

"are we going to the hospital?" owen asked "to see dad?"

his brother nodded. Yes they were going to the hospital

"dad is going to be so happy!" Claire added as they arrived to the parking lot.

Jack hid the bike and then told his sister to grab his left hand, and then his brother to do the same.

When they got to the OR they found their father sitting on a chair next to a room

"what are you doing here?" Cristtian asked

"aren't you exited to see us daddy?" owen asked offering his father a hug

"of course I'm exited, I just wasn't expecting you" he told his 4 year old.

"what are you doing here on a Sunday dad?" Jack asked him

"well hello to you too, how was your trip?" he asked him

"it was ok"

"where is your mother?" he asked them

"she isn't here" Claire said quietly

"if she is not here, how did you 3 got here?" her father asked

"we took my bike" Jack answered

"you rode all the way here?"

"dr Shepard" a woman told him "we need you"

"I'll see you home, be safe" saying this, he walked away

Chapter 6: away

he had decided that, he wasn't going to be his parents victim, so he grabbed a pen and wrote a letter, he knew it was old fashion but thought it would be nicer, after an hour he finished it and read it at loud:

Dear mom and dad:

it's me, I know I haven't been the perfect son lately so I decided that I'm going to change but in order to do that I need to go away, from you, LA and the people I know.

I also wanted to tell you that I love you and this is just temporary until I clear my head, I know that you'll worry like crazy about me but please don't start looking I will come back, take care of Owen and Claire while I'm gone.

I love you

Jack

Ps: I'm going to take cooper with me, this way it will be safer

It wasn't long, but it was clear enough, to tell them what he was going to do.

The next morning, he woke up at 4:30am got dressed, took his backpack and went downstairs to grab Cooper, the dog wasn't too happy at first but he managed to take him out of the house, without making a lot of noise.

He took a deep breath and went to the garage, to get his skate board; although he wanted to take the bike instead, now that he had Cooper it would be a lot harder to move around. For the first couple hours he walked without looking back, he got to a bus station, and sat there, cooper was next to him

"Nice job doc" he told himself taking a deep breath. Suddenly his cell phone rang it read "dad". They were already looking for him, but he couldn't back down now, he needed this; he hang it up and began walking again.

He found a couple of nice people in the street, but he wasn't sure wetter speak to them or not.

Around 11 o'clock he was in a cafeteria, eating a sandwich, when his cell phone, rang again "Vaughn" he picked it up "hello?"

"Jack, it's me are you ok?" Vaughn asked quietly.

"Yeah, how are you?" he asked him

"Well other than been sick worry about you, I'm ok" he laughed "but your parents aren't"

"How are they?"

"Your dad has been drinking" he informed

"Listen, you can't tell them that you spoke to me"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" his friend promised

"How's Kate?"

"She's ok, waiting for you… as always"

Chapter 7: why me?

It had been a week since his son wasn't there; he had only left him a letter, taken the dog, and all his savings.

Christian couldn't believe what had happened: his little boy, a 14 year old boy all my himself in the street, that was too much for him

"You have to tell me" he had told Vaughn

"Tell you what sir?" he had asked

"Where Jack is"

"But I already told you. I don't know"

His entire world was falling apart, his son had been missing for a week now, the police couldn't find him, and he didn't know what to do.

"Relax Kate, he's fine" Vaughn told Kate at lunch

"How can you say that!" she yelled

"Because I know Jack"

"Why don't you want to tell us dude?" Hurley asked him

"Tell you what?"

"Where he is" Weiss said, eating his burger

"I know that he talked to you" Kate said "I want him just to be safe"

"he needed to do this guys, his parents were driving him crazy" Vaughn defended him

"We could have helped him, he didn't need to run away" Jin added

"Michael!" Claire yelled running towards him "you have to tell me where he is, he's my big brother" the little girl said

"She's right you have to tell us man" sawyer said

It was recess time at kindergarten, but there was a certain boy that wasn't having fun

"Hey Owen! Mandy called him "you want to play ball with me?" she asked

"No" he said

"Why not?"

"Because I don't"

Worried about her friend Mandy went to get their teacher

"Excuse me, Mrs. Clark?" the little girl asked

"Yes how can I help you sweetie?" her teacher asked

"Why is Owen so sad?" "Is it because of his brother?"

"I'm afraid so" she answered

"Is he ever going to come back?"

"I hope so"

Many people couldn't get it, but for his little siblings, Jack was their hero, he was always there, on the contrary Of their parents; he had always tacked them in when they were scared or talked to them when they were sad.

For them Jack had always been the parent.

Chapter 6: freedom

It had been a week, since he had left LA, now he was in Santa Barbara, he wanted to see it all

"Excuse me?" the owner of the store called him

"Yes?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yep"

"I'm Mary" she extended her hand

"Jack"

"Well Jack, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Just having some fun"

"Away from home?"

Yeah, I just needed to run away"

"Why"

"Because I needed to, back home they… were driving me mad"

"Would you like something to eat?" she offered

"I don't know you"

"I know, but I have a son, about your age"

He didn't know if he could trust her but he was to hungry to think about that

"This is my son… Justin" Mary said as they sat on a table

"Hi" Justin greeted

"Hi, how you doing?" Jack asked politely

"Ok" "where are your parents?"

"Not here, I ran away from home a week ago"

"Sorry to hear that, hey that's a cool dog"

"His name is Cooper"

"Why did you name him like that?"

"I didn't, my little brother did"

"You have brothers?"

"I do, one and a sister"

"Hey you!" someone yelled, they all turned around

"Vaughn!" Jack said almost falling from the chair

"Man you need to come back home"

"What you mean?" "How did you got here?"

"I took a bus"

"What is going on Vaughn seriously?"

"Owen is really sick, he's in the hospital"

"What?!, why"

"I don't know, but you need to come back with me"

"Dad's going to kill me"

"Well, he was a week ago, but he misses you so much. Besides I promised Owen that I was going to take you back"

"Justin, Mary thanks for everything"

"No problem man" "take care of Owen for me" Justin told him

"You bet I will"

Chapter 7: welcome home!

When they got to the hospital, he was cheered and hugged by everyone

"Glad to have you back, doc" sawyer said

"Oh my gosh, my baby!" Margo started kissing him everywhere

"Jack!" Kate gave him a big hug

After a couple of minutes, he spotted his father outside omen's room

"Dad, I…"

"You don't have to explain I know I don't pay that much attention like I should, I'm sorry" he gave him a big hug and a couple of tears came down as well

"I'm sorry too"

"There is someone how wants to see you" he glanced to the door

"Hey buddy" he sat next to the bed

"You came back" his brother whispered

"Yeah I did"

"Are you going to stay?"

"I promise"

Chapter 8: together, forever

They were, all of them sitting on the floor, playing cards

"So how was it doc?" sawyer asked him

"It was interesting" he said

"I'm sure it was" Weiss laughed

"Did you at least had fun?" Syd asked

"At first, but then I realized that my place was here, and besides you needed a leader in the gang" he said

"I guess we did" Kate added

"So, hypothetically speaking, if Jack decided not to come back…" Weiss said

"I would have been the one in charge" sawyer interrupted

"And what makes you think that I would let you in charge?" Jack teased

If anyone ever has to take that place it would be me" Vaughn said

"And, why you?" sawyer demanded

"I mean, because come on, it's Vaughn! Jack laughed

"Well at least we didn't have to choose another leader" Kate said glancing at Jack

"Because ours is back" Hurley confirmed

"To stay" Jack said

The end

Note: I now it was a crossover and it was almost all about Jack, next time it won't be.


End file.
